


My greatest fortune...

by pekeleke



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Complete, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-07
Updated: 2012-06-07
Packaged: 2017-11-07 04:05:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/426742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pekeleke/pseuds/pekeleke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry's greatest fortune is called Severus Snape...</p>
            </blockquote>





	My greatest fortune...

**Title** : _ **My greatest fortune...**_

 **Rating** : G

 **Author** : Pekeleke

 **Word Count** : 100

 **Challenge** : Written for **snarry_100** prompt  challenge 321: Fame and Fortune.

 **Warnings** : None

 **Disclaimer** : Don't own these characters. No money is being made out of this work!

 **Summary** : Harry's greatest fortune is called Severus Snape...

 

_**My greatest fortune...** _

 

' Will you really marry Harry Potter in your pursuit of Fame and Fortune, Headmaster? ' Skeeter's question halted the press-conference.

 

' Rita! ' Harry growled, incensed. 

 

Severus smiled at the sight: his own personal hero, defending his questionable honour from this... _bug!._

  _'_ My regrettable fame can't be blamed on my partner. It's the legacy of my role during the war!.

My Fortune, though... comes directly from Harry. He loves me, despite my many faults. I'm marrying him because I love him too! '

 

Harry beamed at the crowd:

' And that, right there, is _my_ greatest fortune!... '

 

  



End file.
